Kitchen Floor
by Aerodynamicc
Summary: AU : Riku glared. Two could play at that game — a game Riku wouldn't lose. [ riku&sora&roxas ] [ beware of yaoi & secks ]


**KiTCHEN FLOOR  
**( a Riku&Sora&Roxas ice cream secks fic )

**beware : **yaoi, secks, threesomes ...

×

* * *

×

Riku generally didn't like Selphie but ...

He folded the paper back and forth, reading its contents thoroughly. He couldn't help but grin; this was perfect- a new ice cream place.

He planned on inviting Sora with him.

- And without Selphie none of this would be possible.

Riku crinkled the paper in his pocket and with a smirk, walked across the sandy boardwalk over to Sora's house.

Today would be the day- he'd tell Sora he was madly in love with him and before they'd know it, they'd be making out like crazy with melted ice cream everywhere.

Melted ice cream? Now ... that's kinky!

And that's why Riku loved the ice cream shop so much- but not as much as Sora of course.

"Riku," He stated to himself, "Ice cream first, THEN Sora," He cringed and shook his head, "I mean- other way, damn it!"

He grinned triumphantly. Oh, darling little Sora was his.

His feet carried him down the concrete path to Sora's house. He'd go invite the brunette right then – and then they'd have hard, heavy sex. Riku absolutely knew he was one of the sexiest people alive. Sora wouldn't be able to resist for long – in fact, he doubted Sora would even be able to sit next to him without jumping him.

But then again, hadn't Sora sat next to him several times and not jumped him?

…There was a flaw in this plan.

Wasn't there like… evil, Eskimo mafia members who also wanted Sora?

Like that kid… Roxas?

Yeah, well, Riku'd win.

Riku _always_ won.

リ ‹

Roxas examined the orange paper and pursed his lips in thought.

Didn't… Sora have an infatuation with ice cream? Didn't he dream of going to a new ice cream parlor and trying every flavor of ice cream?

The blonde beamed happily, fingers unfolding the creases he created in the paper when he'd literally ripped it out of Selphie's hands.

He spotted the brunette in the distance, and the smile never faltered. "Hey, Sora!" he called, stuffing the paper into his pocket.

He finally noticed one other person standing there.

Riku.

What the hell did he think he was doing at Sora's? This was supposed to be HIS day- and Riku wasn't going to be incorporated into it!

Roxas would so win. Sora couldn't be able to resist his charm for sure. He'd win this easy and fast. Roxas just wanted Riku out of the picture- so he could have some hot sex with Sora.

"What's up, Sora? Riku." Roxas directed a glare at Riku and covered it up with a cheery smile toward Sora.

"Guess what?" They both spoke up in unison. They directed a glare toward the other and both continued on talking, "I have this paper and-"

"Would you fuck off?"

"How about you fuck off?"

Sora grinned, completely misunderstanding their fighting, "Okay-anyway, what did the paper say?"

"It said there's a new ice cream shop opened downtown, and I want you-"

"Hey, how the hell do you know this?"

"No, how the hell do you?"

"... Ice cream?" Sora perked up, picking out the crinkled paper from Roxas' pocket, starting to walk off.

"Hey wait up-"

"Stop copying me!"

"Fuck off, you're like a-"

"No, YOU fuck off, you pansy!"

"… Pansy? That's it!"

"…"

Sora just smiled.

Man, he had _such_ cool friends.

リ ‹

They obviously must be pretty close, Sora thought as Roxas batted Riku in the shoulder. They allowed each other a lot of physical contact, and teased each other a lot – Sora almost felt a bit jealous.

He shut his eyes and continued walking; almost sure Riku wouldn't let him walk into a pole.

That's when on arm snaked around his shoulder, and on the opposite side of him, around his waist. Sora opened his eyes with shock, cerulean blue orbs flickering from the blonde to the silver haired boy.

He raised a single eyebrow, giving them an inquisitive look. He heard their paces slow down – as they hit the sidewalk – to meet his pace, and their arms adjust so it was comfortable for them both.

But he felt himself heating up – it was pretty hot outside, right? He felt his face warm up – he was pretty sure he was flushed – and sweat began to form on his bronzed features.

But he wasn't the only one sweating, it seemed.

Riku looked down at him – it seemed he was the one with his arm snaked around Sora's thin shoulders – and when he met Sora's cerulean eyes, his lips tugged into a vivacious grin.

He felt the arm around his waist tighten, and he looked to met Roxas' azure gaze, opening his mouth in slight shock.

Roxas smiled a bit meekly, shrugging one of his shoulders.

All Sora could say out loud was,

"We're pretty close friends, aren't we?"

He felt both of them stiffen.

Just friends?

Riku and Roxas' arms returned to their sides and they continued walking in silence. Riku frowned, fidgeting his arms around. Roxas pouted, playing around with his fingers while staring at the cement below them. The footsteps they all made almost made the two of them feel uncomfortable.

They weren't far now, though.

And with each step, the tension grew.

"Aren't we?" Sora finally repeated, feeling a tad awkward from the change of atmosphere. He turned his head around both ways, meeting both Riku and Roxas' gazes.

"First one there gets to share an ice cream with me!"

Roxas and Riku both smirked at this. They gave each other a smug look before sprinting off. Sora could only laugh as he watched his two friends race past him.

Sora finally understood Riku and Roxas' feelings for him. He regretted his mistake for calling them just 'friends'.

… Did **he** like _them_ too?

Sora put great thought into this, occasionally shutting his eyes close because of the blinding sun. He could also feel the sweat dripping through his hair and sliding slowly onto his face.

He could feel his pants tighten as well.

So… he did like them more than just friends.

When Sora finally reached the store, he entered only to find Roxas and Riku competing with each other over who got in the door first. Sora let out an exasperated sigh, clenching his fingers together.

"What ice cream should we all get?" Sora asked; his complete attention on Roxas and Riku.

They looked back at him, an equally as mischievous look appearing on each of their features. Riku spoke up, voice deepening as he spoke, "Well, me and you can share some of that chocolate and whipped cream-covered ice cream."

Sora didn't find any dirty intentions in these words – though whipped cream did sound great right about then. He raised an eyebrow before rubbing his chin.

Roxas opened the door and walked in causally, Riku remembering Sora's words and following shortly after. Sora allowed his feet to carry him into the air conditioned parlor, and he couldn't help but let a thankful grin appear on his features.

Roxas looked back at him, slowing from his walk to the line (that was unsurprisingly short) and beaming with satisfaction. "Sora, what flavor do you want to share?"

Sora wiped his skin – feeling wonderful from that sensation from the AC hitting his sweat-drenched skin created – before shrugging almost lethargically. He casually walked behind Roxas, a grin appearing on his features.

He felt… a little _smug_.

"Chocolate Chip… Cookie Dough." He replied, nodding his head lazily. He did happen to miss the glare that Riku shot at Roxas, and the blonde gave him a proud look.

Sora took this time to examine the bubble-gum pink walls, and the white furniture that looked brand-new. A dull neon-sign hung on the back wall, along with the prices for the ice cream sizes. His oceanic eyes soon directed their gaze at the numerous stools that were faced towards a window, the table pressed against the clear glass.

Riku's shoulders slouched before he took a swipe at his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He cleared his throat before glancing at the ice cream.

There was still hope yet. Riku could still come out victorious.

"Sora," Riku casually wrapped an arm around him, while using his other hand to point out the flavor he wanted on the sign, "How about … we get a large Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?"

Sora looked at Riku then nodded with a grin. That sounded good right about now. He'd be sharing with both of them … man, he felt wanted.

Roxas glared at Riku and wrapped his own arm around Sora's waist, with a grin, he stated, "I say … we only use one spoon. It'll make it more special, right?"

Sora shrugged lazily, walking up to the counter.

"I'll have one large Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and one large Mint Chocolate Chip please."

"Sora … I'll pay for it." Riku insisted, placing his money on the table. Roxas stood up, placing his money up beside his, with a smile he stated, "You didn't think I'd make you pay, did you?"

Sora let out a low sigh, picking out two spoons and walked to the seat by the window he had looked at earlier.

Roxas looked at Riku with a smug look. Riku did the same.

"Here's your ice cream," the female cashier placed the ice cream in each of their hands then returned to cashiering.

Riku grinned, taking a seat beside Sora. He handed him the ice cream and waited for Sora to take the first mouthful. Roxas sat at Sora's other side then handed him their ice cream - he waited for Sora to take a mouthful.

Sora grinned.

" … What?"

Sora immediately wiped the grin off his face. "Hmm… I'll use an important technique… eenie-meenie-miny-mo…" He announced, pointing at the ice cream.

Roxas frowned. Sora was just going to choose between them with a finger game? Psh, that was because Sora didn't notice yet. Right?

Riku scooted closer, lips curled into a grin.

Riku **won**.

Sora gave a one-shouldered shrug and picked up the nearest spoon, plunging it into the ice cream and sucking it off. He then handed the spoon to Riku and reached for Roxas' spoon (he giggled when he thought this in his mind) and did the same.

Riku dipped his finger in the ice cream and pushed it into Sora's mouth.

Roxas copied Riku's idea, covering his finger with Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and placing his finger in Sora's mouth.

Sora's lips curled; using his spoon he scooped up some ice cream and placed it gently within Riku's mouth. Then he did the same for Roxas.

They both noticed Sora abandoned the other spoon.

With a grin, Roxas decided Sora was feeling left out. He gave Sora a quick peck on the lips, sharing the ice cream he had been savoring.

Riku glared. Two could play at that game - a game Riku wouldn't lose.

Riku brought himself closer to Sora, sucking his lips. All he could taste was the delicious taste of the two different kinds of ice cream.

Sora blushed heavily. His skin was heating up, and he knew for sure it wasn't from the heat outside. He could feel his pants bulge.

He liked the feeling.

Sora grinned, taking two rather huge mouthfuls of ice cream. They weren't the only ones with ideas. Sora's tongue invaded Roxas' mouth. Roxas grinned, licking his lips. Sora then did the same for Riku.

Sora continued this tactic, the next few times their tongues played alongside his.

His pants were become really, really tight. The kind of tight like – girls jeans. Sora at first thought the trend was retarded, and then he actually tried the jeans on to discover they were way too tight to be normal. But now his baggy jeans were feeling tight, but he felt the surges going towards the area in between his thighs, and it was a lot enjoyable – he could almost ignore the tightness.

The licking continued, and he locked tongues with Riku and Roxas each – maybe a few times, he didn't know. His body was filling to the tip with ecstasy, and when Riku's hand went under his shirt, he shivered with delight, causing Roxas to moan with pleasure before the blonde placed his hand in Sora's hair.

All the employee standing behind the desk could to was watch. Her pink-lined lips hung ajar, and her green eyes widened.

This was probably the kinkiest thing she'd seen… ever.

Sora thought so too, he was just being overwhelmed with this affection – not that he minded. It was a good feeling, a warm, happy feeling.

But he knew it was wrong. Two boys at once? First, it was boys. And second, it was two of them.

He withdrew his tongue quickly and moved his head back, knowing his face was still flushed. He did this quickly, almost so that Roxas and Riku ended up tongue-locking. He laughed nervously.

"Uh… sorry…" He said finally, still red.

Roxas and Riku withdrew from each other, disgusted they were almost lip locking. They raised their eyebrow at the spiky haired boy.

"What's the matter?"

" … Nothing," Sora lied, trying to keep the attention away from the tightness of his pants. His eyes fidgeted across the room in attempt to ignore the gazes he was receiving from everyone around him.

Riku grinned, eying Sora's unnatural behavior. He could tell then and there what was going on with him. "I so gave him that erection!"

"Uh_m_ - I think _I_ did!" Roxas challenged, clenching his hands at his sides.

"He's clearly thinking of me - not you," Riku stated, waving his hands around. His brows furrowed, when Roxas shot him another one of his glares.

"I don't think so… clearly I was the one who did that - not you, Riku," He clenched his hands harder, trying to control his anger. He couldn't just punch Riku now - what would Sora think of him then?

Sora blushed, a strange fate befell him. He tried crossing his legs, hoping he wouldn't feel so… contained.

He ducked his head down, sliding down on his seat. Roxas and Riku were arguing right over him - he was stuck in the middle like always.

This stuff always happened to him.

He actually never, **ever** knew how. It was like – he wasn't the hottest, he wasn't the smartest, he didn't have an interesting personality, he wasn't the most muscular, he wasn't the coolest.

So _why_ him?

He frowned and finally spoke up. "Cut it _out_."

They looked at him like they'd forgotten he was there – even though they didn't. Riku tensed – what if Sora didn't like it? But Roxas had a different feeling. He got in the last word.

But one look at Sora and all pride left him. He bit his bottom lip nervously, causing the inside of his mouth to bleed. It was a terrible habit, one that he couldn't help, no matter how hard he'd tried.

Roxas spoke, saying, "Sorry about that, I was kind of… out of line."

The silver haired boy shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

Sora shrunk into his chair. They listened to him _so easily_. He didn't even know _why_ they liked _him_. It was so **weird**. Honestly speaking, there was definitely better choices out there.

But not for Riku or Roxas.

They didn't want anyone else. That would be giving up, and they'd had crushes on Sora for years now.

The tightness in the brunette's pants went down finally. Good, that stopped it all.

"So…" Sora needed to change the topic quickly. "…The ice cream here is pretty good."

He took his spoon and took a mouthful of cookie dough.

He'd never tell Riku he liked that flavor more.

"Yeah, it is." Roxas nodded in agreement, watching Sora take a spoonful of the ice cream they were sharing. Riku nodded to, but was waiting for Sora to go ahead and eat some of their ice cream.

"It tasted better when we were all sharing it." Sora said simply.

Roxas and Riku both grinned, fully aware of the hint Sora had dropped for them. Riku took the spoon Sora was using and ate his own mouthful of ice cream. He then handed it over to Roxas, not _exactly_ sure why he did.

Smiling, Sora took his index finger, circling the edge of the container of ice cream. It wasn't out of boredom - more of a cry of attention.

He regretted pulling away - yeah, but it was for the best.

"I won't continue unless you two make out in apology." Sora crossed his arms, feeling an extreme surge of kinkiness all the sudden.

Roxas stared at him blankly then at Riku. He had to be kidding, right? There was no way he was going to make out with Riku! It wasn't possible.

Riku hadn't taken it so well either, fidgeting his fingers around, he bit at his lower lip and stared off at the two of them.

Sora was kidding.

… Right?

Sora nodded at the two of them, reinforcing his statement with a smirk. He knew they'd have trouble doing this - and that's why he did it.

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, okay." Riku groaned with agreement. Sora felt a major turn on - the way he groaned sent shivers through him. Roxas shrugged, almost as if not caring.

Their lips met and Sora blushed.

Riku played along with Roxas' tongue, pulling away almost in a matter of moments. He wouldn't dare play with him too long - they were both after Sora.

Roxas just smirked, licking his lips after. "Mm, Mint Chocolate Chip."

Sora felt a little too greedy, pushing his lips up against Roxas'. Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, pulling into the kiss.

Riku felt left out.

Sora could feel a hand touching him on the behind. He moaned when Riku had stood up, entering his mouth next. Roxas' hand lifted up into Riku's shirt, sending them both moaning.

Sora pulled away, sitting back into his seat. Roxas and Riku sunk back as well, panting rather loudly.

Sora shot them both a dastardly smile. "My house."

The woman at the cashier felt her jaw slowly drop - that was … the most kinkiest thing she had ever laid her green eyes on. She adjusted her hat, whistling as some sort of distraction. She felt her face heat up immensely.

Riku walked up to her at the cashier desk, with a grin, he lay down some leftover change he still had in his pockets. "A tip."

Roxas gave Riku a smug look, sticking his hand in Sora's back pocket. Riku returned the look while he wrapped his arms around Sora's hips. Sora just smiled, feeling the utmost extreme over-dosage of happiness.

Roxas and Riku both leaned into Sora's face, sucking his lips while playing around with each other's tongues.

Oh yeah, they **had** to thank Selphie.

* * *

Harrharr. Ice cream secks is so hardcore, dawwgg.  
Oh & R E V I E W !

-- ayumiyori & yume-yume


End file.
